legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Depression
is the second quest in the Loss'end Questline. Requirements #Completed A Note To Be Taken. Objectives #Travel with Tylious Dawnbane. Description Tylious: '''To where depression lies... Walkthrough You will encounter Salvator in this quest. Progress ... Completion '''Tylious: '''One of the four! Transcript *Tylious: Ah shit! The font is gone. *Quick. Pace back. *Tylious: It came back, although it said something else. *Oh! And I can read it now! *Tylious: Maybe '''he trusts you enough. *Who's he? *Tylious: Later. Custodite moveris. *Tylious: Know what that says? *I think it says keep moving. *Tylious: You are right! The text vanished... again... *It's singeing again. *Tylious: Ok I do not understand that whatsoever. Pergesque ad Ultim Clama'kul. Quærite Salvator. Potest auxilium. *Salvator? Savior? *Tylious: Unless he means that savior. *Who? *Tylious: Come on! We're heading to Ultim Clama'kul. Ultimate cry home! *What an odd name for an area. *Tylious: It's said in faith that a godborne left his tears on the tip of the mountain there. The adventurers and Tylious make entry to a camp, seeing mysteriously armored men with red and black masks. One approaches them. *???: Stand down in the name of... *Tylious: Don't say his name. *???: Hahaha. You do remember the phrase you old shit! *Tylious: Haha. Adventurer. This is Salvator. One of my close friends, and his right hand. *Are you ever going to tell me who this guy is? *Salvator: Patience. His name is but of a high bounty, let you know. Last time it was ushered, we had a policial force on our asses. Needless to say they were running in fear. *Tylious: My good friend. Look at this paper. *Salvator: My lord. Did he...? He did use that Ancient Curse. *Which? *Salvator: The one of blood writing. It can be communicated to anywhere in the world at the cost of blood. He has written in Die, an almost unknown language. I can read it fluently. *Tylious: What does it say? *Salvator: Haha. It says Travel to Ultim Clama'kul. Seek Salvator. He can help. '' *Tylious: He led us to you. We need your help Salvator. I fear he may be... captured. *Salvator: He is somewhere. Captured, no. Heck, he may be playing a little game with us. *Tylious: I have an eerie feeling he is not. *Salvator: Nonsense! Let us go to the entrance of Death'kul itself. The master should be there. *''Salvator is confronted by a Deathpool Dux. *Salvator: Well met, soldier. *Deathpool Dux: Sir. D- *Salvator: Remember not to say his name. There are spies everywhere. *Deathpool Dux: Right. The master isn't in Death'kul! *Salvator: He's not in Death'kul? *Deathpool Dux: Correct sir. At least, he hasn't been for some time. I know he took away with himself for an earlier conflict, but - *Salvator: I want you to tell the subdivision commanders to remain on high alert. This is... strange. *Salvator: Tylious.... champion. Let us investigate Death'kul. *''The three investigate Death'kul, even ringing the Gold Bell which, according to Salvator, summons him.'' *Salvator: This is not good. *Salvator: Tylious, who has seen this paper? *Tylious: This adventurer has, trust me, he has pledged honesty. *Salvator: (sheathes blade) Just kidding adventurer. *Salvator: The text is changing. Vade ad Finalis Crater. Iacet summa repulsam. , Deus interficientis vidit vincere ibi sed non mortem. Sepelivi illic bellum intulit. Et reduc invenire. Sed memento de solis mortuis vidi finem. *What does it say? *Salvator: Final Crater... god slayer... even has seen defeat. *Salvator: He said this: Go to Final Crater. There lies utmost defeat. Even the God slayer has seen defeat there but not death. I buried war there. Find it and bring it back. But remember, only the dead have seen the end of it. *Tylious: That's up in Bloody Fjord. We must leave. *Salvator: Jeremiah! Take point while I leave. I have urgent matters. *Jeremiah: Etiam imperatorem meum contingat. The three travel to Final Crater. *Salvator: Hold on a minute. What did he mean about only the dead have seen the end of it? *Tylious: I have an eerie feeling. *Salvator: That bastard. Only the fallen know where it is. Keep digging. *''Five (Final Crater Ghouls) spawn.'' *Tylious: It's underneath us. I feel it's emanation! *Salvator: I know you like to fight Tylious, but let me make this quick. (blows whistle) *''The ghouls are slain by blunderbusses as legions under Salvator's rule have appeared from underground to attack them.'' *Tylious: Always full of surprises. Next time I fight. *Salvator: Fair enough. We are always everywhere. *Tylious: Let's get digging. *''A red shard, covered in blood, comes out of the ground.'' *Salvator: It's a piece of war. *Tylious: Like the shard in his blade. Adventurer, hold on to this. We will need it when they become one. *The shard is displaying something. *Salvator: It looks like a memory. It's another of his curses. *''The memory plays.'' The memory shows a warrior clad in mighty armor wielding a large two handed blade. He is fighting an Aspect of Death. *???: You will NOT have me this day! *The Aspect: I will shatter your soul. Eradicate. *???: No. Not like this! *''The warrior swings his blade at the hand of the aspect. A white force drains out of the warrior's body, as he opens another swing tugging onto the white force, slashing the aspect in half.'' *???: I feel... lifeless. *The Aspect: Why aren't you dead?! You will go to Death this day! *???: I'm not dying. You can't kill me! (slices aspect) *???: What the hell just happened... *''A black hole appears with a hooded figure's visage appearing.'' *'You have cheated me, boy.' *???: Who are you? *'The one who waits at the end of the rope. I am Death itself.' *???: Don't mess with me. *'ENOUGH! You boy have cheated death. Unmistakably, in the last way ever possible. Slaying one of my aspects; and living without a soul. Don't you realize the corner you've walked into?' *???: No! Enlighten me. *'Foolish brat. Without a soul, you lack the ability to return to the living.' *???: Wait what? Even as a ghost? *'There is no return.' *???: I die. That's it. No more of my existence. *'Exactly. For what you have done I should claim your life now anyways.' *???: Do it. Take my life. *'Hahaha. Do not ask for death, mortal. It comes to those who wait. And I challenge you boy to accept that task.' *???: What do you want? *'You could be of some use. Do you partake in deals? I make these offers to only exceptionals.' *???: Explain yourself. *'That blade of yours. I can bless it, although you have done everything I would bless it with.' *???: Such as? *'You make ones suffer. You cause them to degrade. You cause them to be infested. You even kill.' *???: The Four Horsemen. So you do exist. *'You will become the vestige of judgement. If you have my... our power within that blade. You will fulfill our powers and make yourself something else.' *???: By blessing it you mean I become a harvester. *'Exactly, however, you will have the essence of the horsemen. But remember, if you die. You will cease to exist on this world.' *???: Sounds like a two-pronged blade. You bless me with powers, yet I can't come back, and yet, all I do with the blade is reap for you. *'Regardless of whether or not you accept my gift, your death will reassure you of not coming back. You don't have a soul left. They are irreplacable entities.' *???: You make tough decisions, Death. But even death may die... *'It is likely. But unlikely that that will happen with the goal I fulfill.' *???: Fine. Do it. I have some vendettas of my own. Even if the world is to reoriginate itself again, I want to be able to have a horse's charge. Needless to mention you'll get something out of it. *'Give me the blade.' *''The blade is blessed, but no visible effect is shown.'' *'Remember, Death's Demise, you may be one's downfall. But only the lapse will tell. Farewell.' *???: Watch yourself when you get back, Death. *''End.'' *Tylious: It truly is him. We must find the other three. *Salvator: In due time they will come together. The text is changing yet again... Rewards 5 Gold. Category:Loss'end Questline quests